User talk:Xgmx
SS Free Your 'article' is inappropriate for this wiki, and we consider it as an advertisement. Do not attempt to create it again. Note that spamming is generally regarded as poor etiquette, and it seems like you're doing quite a bit of it throughout Wikia. Also note that making extraneous categories and the like, as you did on your user page, is also inappropriate and I have removed those. At the moment, I am tolerating the links to other wikis on your user page. Meco 23:30, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Alright, I am terribly sorry for the spam, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.--Xgmx 02:27, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Non-existent pages and categories May I ask why you're creating links to non-existent pages and categories? None of those are going to be pages on a wiki like this. PsiSeveredHead 02:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I copied and pasted off another wiki, sry--Xgmx 02:46, 7 April 2008 (UTC) You've done it again, twice. What is going on? PsiSeveredHead 12:04, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I found a badass site: Dune Wiki, added it to the list.--Xgmx 12:05, 9 April 2008 (UTC) SS Free (and linking) I assume SS Free is a website of yours. You'd want to replace the link with SS Free -- that'll link to your site. There won't be a SS Free page on the wiki though. However, the majority of those links are just spam and should be removed. It's pointless to have a link to your user page on your user page as well. PsiSeveredHead 02:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Actually their might be, back when I originally founded the SS Free, it was a StarCraft forum, but we got so many services, members, and posts, that I expanded it into a community. So it is a key part of the history of StarCraft.--Xgmx 02:10, 10 April 2008 (UTC) You seem to really like links... Anyway, if you're going to add more links, please only copy the section where it says "external links". That'll help avoid pointless links. I also removed the pointless link to your StarCraft wiki user page from your user page (it was literally linking to itself). PsiSeveredHead 02:13, 10 April 2008 (UTC) We still wouldn't have an SS Free page. However, at some other wikis, they have a fansite portal (with links to other fansites). We could create something like that at this wiki. PsiSeveredHead 02:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :I've left the links in because I'm not sure what the other admins view on the matter is, but I'd be in favour of deleting the ever-growing list of links. Userpages aren't supposed to be massive advertisements. I've seen userpages with lots of crosswiki and external links before, but those that survived usually were from contributing users. This is just... ridiculous. Meco 02:28, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Main Page edit The wiki, with few exceptions, is for information for and from licensed StarCraft products, and that's a clear indication of the sort of things that end up on the main page. Also, you would do well to learn how linking to sites off of the StarCraft wikis namespace works. For example, your modification of the link to the fanfiction wiki was completely inappropriate. Meco 20:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Well I just noticed that there are some other "unofficial" / canceled StarCraft games out there. Also, I don't know why you don't have a article about the StarCraft Fanfiction Wiki, I mean it must be pretty important to have a link to it on the main page.--Xgmx 01:31, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::We have that link so people know there's a better place to document their own extensions of the SC universe. The hope is that by informing people that the fanfiction wiki exists, we can avoid instances of such fanon popping up here. The fanfiction wiki is certainly not noteworthy outside of that starkly practical consideration to merit an article on this wiki. Meco 01:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC)